


Selfless to a Fault

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, not much talking either, sana and chaeyoung are just mentioned throughout honestly, this is basically just mina's sad boi thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: "Friends are supposed to tell their other friends the truth, they are supposed to uplift them, but still keep them grounded in the same sense. It seemed easier said than done, but at this point, she had to spit something out. Anything that would help the thick smoke of awkwardness swirling in the air. Brown hues stared back up at her friend, a small smile making home on her face.“You should go after her if you like her so much, Sana,” Her volume barely above a murmur in comparison to how loud her heart beat against her chest."Or;Mina has a crush on Chaeyoung. Sana has a crush on Chaeyoung. Mina moves herself out of the way, so Sana can give Chaeyoung the love she deserves. She didn't expect to regret it as much as she did.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Selfless to a Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Wow radio silence from me for a long time just for me to come back at 2AM with angst how on brand for me!! Anyway, a few things have changed since I've been MIA, but mostly, I go by Andie now! That's pretty much it, so onto the fic! I hope you enjoy it a lot! I'm very much so rusty, I haven't written much since the start of college, but I'm trying to change that now! As always constructive criticism is always wanted and very much so appreciated, especially since this isn't beta'ed! Thanks for reading lovelies ~ (ॢ˘ᗜ˘ ॢ⑅)

Her chest was tightening, her palms started to perspire as she tried to process what had just been said to her. Suddenly, the end of her recently dyed her became very interesting as she tried to think of something to say— the  _ right _ thing to say. Friends are supposed to tell their other friends the truth, they are supposed to uplift them, but still keep them grounded in the same sense. It seemed easier said than done, but at this point, she had to spit something out. Anything that would help the thick smoke of awkwardness swirling in the air. Brown hues stared back up at her friend, a small smile making home on her face. 

“You should go after her if you like her so much, Sana,” Her volume barely above a murmur in comparison to how loud her heart beat against her chest. Her mind screaming at her to take it back, to say that she spoke too soon, that she should wait before she does anything hastily. Yet, nothing comes out of her lightly glossed petals. Nothing but miniature pants of air as she tried to steady them, so she wouldn’t tip off her overly joyed friend. She had always looked to her for advice on such things, viewing her as the one with wisdom; the responsible one that’s always looking out for her. 

It didn’t take long for the two to hit it off. It seemed as if they were destined soulmates who just needed simple nudges to the right direction. Of course Mina had to be the one to make it happen; that’s just what she did as Sana’s friend. She’s selfless in that way according to her bubbly friend.  _ Selfless _ . That’s an interesting way to put it. A part of her knows that she can’t possibly be upset with Sana for going after Chaeyoung. Why wouldn’t she? It’s not like she had a reason not to. It’s not like Mina didn’t have multiple chances to make Sana aware of her own pining for the spunky female or to even make a move herself, but no, she did. Many nights, after the friend group had dispersed all over the ground, some foreign romcom filling the roaming silence, Sana nowhere to be seen, it had just been them squeezed into the loveseat, sharing a blanket. After everyone had seemed to doze off, her mind raced through all of the different scenarios of how confessing could go, the good, the bad, and the absolute  _ ugly _ . By the time all of the scenarios finally got to the end, either Mina’s confidence would be too low to continue, resulting in her shrinking back into her cocoon of safety, or Chaeyoung’s breathing evening out as her bambi shaped hues become less and less visible, falling into a deep sleep. 

She had her chance, she had many chances, and she took none of them. It’s no one’s fault, but her own. Who was she to hold Sana back from giving Chaeyoung the love and attention she deserved? Even if she felt suffocated by the sheer amount of love they showed each other, the inside jokes that led to hushed whispers and chuckles of endearment, the cute displays of affection going from cuddling to shared kisses in the presence of guests— in the presence of  _ her _ . 

She couldn’t be confused, upset, nor angry. She just couldn’t be. This is what friends do, right? They give things up all the time for their other friend’s happiness. Even if it meant digging themselves into a deeper hole of regret and agony day after day. It didn’t matter, because the two people who meant the most to her were happy together. That’s all she wanted in the end, because she’s selfless. Always giving away more than what she can bear for the comfort and happiness of others. It had always been seen as a gift to everyone else, but as the days drag on; it's shown its true colors as a curse. 

One that Mina must survive alone, because what could she do now? Her lives were all used up, her chances are now vanished, her target now captured by someone else, someone  _ better _ . This is for the better. Mina repeats the words until the circle a noose around her mind, trying to make it stick, but failing every time. She couldn’t be upset or angry, but she is. On the night of her birthday, after all the fun has died down and she’s alone under her comforter, she finally lets the few droplets of salt fall from her hues. She’s angry at herself for not doing something earlier, upset at Sana and Chaeyoung for not realizing her feelings, confused about being upset at Sana and Chaeyoung even though they had nothing to do with her actions directly. It’s not fair. It’s not fair to  _ them _ . 

Once again, she takes three deep breaths as she tries to make them stop, the thoughts, the tears, the regret, it  _ all _ . She’s tired, she’s just so  _ tired _ . Her hues blink once, then twice, before lulling herself into a restless slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
